


Живи. Дождись

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Drama, Bipolar Disorder, Explicit Language, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, M/M, Mentioned Mandy Milkovich, Post-Prison, Prison, Protective Mandy Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Пока ты отбываешь срок за совершённые преступления, твой любимый человек, освободившийся раньше тебя, пускает свою жизнь под откос…





	Живи. Дождись

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн после 6 серии 9 сезона.

Микки смотрит на Йена сквозь толстое стекло зала для общих свиданий и чувствует, как что-то сжимается в груди — мучительно и тоскливо, так, как сжималось, когда Йен раз за разом пытался отказаться от него из-за проклятой биполярки.  
У них у всех так, объясняли ему Фиона и Дебби. У биполярников. Моника тоже постоянно уходила от Фрэнка, хоть он её и не гнал. А потом всё равно возвращалась.  
Тебе решать, Микки, готов ли ты такое терпеть. Но в любом случае — ты хотя бы попытался. Многие не способны и на это.  
Похуй, решил тогда Микки; решил сразу, не задумываясь ни на секунду. Похуй, он будет терпеть. Сколько понадобится. До конца жизни — если другого выхода нет.  
Интересно, когда он звал Йена сбежать вместе в Мексику, Фиона правда пыталась его отговорить? Говорила, что он наконец обрёл необходимую стабильность — которую жизнь с Микки в бегах никогда ему не даст?  
В любом случае — едва ли Йен бросил его на границе из-за слов Фионы. Скорее всего, снова биполярка. Поначалу ведь готов был уехать с ним… то отталкивал, то сам же притягивал в объятия, целовал, трахал…  
Чёртов рыжий псих. Любимый псих.  
Что ж, после того, как Микки на этот раз уже сознательно лишил себя свободы — чтобы оказаться с Йеном в одной камере, — тот больше не пытался от него отказаться. Ни разу. Биполярка там или нет.  
Даже после того, как вышел раньше — через свои положенные два года.  
Микки оставалось сидеть ещё пять. Адвокат — хоть и назначенный государством — сделал всё, что мог, чтобы сбавить ему срок благодаря тому, что Микки не только добровольно сдался в руки закона сам, но и сдал весь свой картель, — но творить чудеса всё-таки был не в силах.  
Похуй. В любом случае, оно того стоило. Ради того, чтобы вернуть Йена — теперь уже, кажется, навсегда. Ради того, чтобы не дать ему мотать срок одному.  
Похуй на выброшенный из жизни семерик — пятерик, если не считать тех двух лет, что они чалились вместе.  
Похуй на всё… почти на всё.  
Кроме того, что ждать его на воле оказалось для психики Йена слишком тяжкой ношей.  
Блядь, может, он и прав был в прошлый раз — когда решил не ждать? Даже если тогда за него говорила его болезнь, а не он сам? Может, чёртова болезнь пыталась его уберечь?  
А теперь беречь нечему. И некому.  
Почти.  
Микки смотрит на Йена — на бледное, похудевшее лицо, острые скулы, подрагивающие пальцы на телефонной трубке, — и вспоминает письма Мэнди. Он читает их, шевеля губами и водя пальцем по корявым, едва не наползающим друг на друга строчкам, словно примерный первоклашка; не столько потому, что слишком редко берёт в руки книги, сколько потому, что сеструха за свою жизнь ещё реже бралась за ручку. И ошибок делает больше, чем сам Микки.  
И всё же разобрать то, что она пишет, можно — несмотря на то, что кое-где чернила размыты пятнами от слёз. И от её писем сердце сжимается так же, как при виде Йена — такого, каким он приходит к Микки на свиданки.  
Ёбаный проститут. Ёбаная шлюха. Ёбаная кокаинетка.  
Хули, ну хули он вернулся к торговле собой… и главное — к проклятому белому порошку, которым его когда-то пичкали клиенты в стрип-клубе?!  
В ту пору Йену как-то удалось не сторчаться — но не сейчас. Это видно по его лицу; это ясно из залитых слезами писем Мэнди.  
Мэнди забрала Йена к себе, как только вернулась в Чикаго. Сказала — всё равно ты уже со всеми своими родными на ножах. Теперь я — твоя семья; будем ждать Микки вместе.  
Мэнди писала, что Йен ответил ей тогда: если будешь, как Фиона, пытаться отобрать у меня кокс или положить в ебучую клинику — уйду нахуй, никто из вас не отыщет. Найду у кого ночевать.  
Мэнди на это влепила ему затрещину и сказала: никуда ты, сука, не уйдёшь. Мне оно, блядь, надо, чтобы Микки нахуй меня придушил, когда выйдет? Если ты, паскуда рыжая, где-нибудь под мостом замёрзнешь? А кокс… слышь, ну ты хоть пореже, а?..  
Йен спросил — и не будешь уговаривать оставить проституцию?  
А ты думаешь, чем я сама до сих пор на жизнь зарабатываю, огрызнулась в ответ Мэнди. Не возвращаться же мне туда, где когда-то кофе разносила. Там такие гроши платят, что с голодухи ноги протянешь.  
Этого в письме Мэнди уже не было; это рассказывал на свиданке сам Йен. Рассказывал, глядя с опаской. Спрашивал — а ты? Ты от меня откажешься? Семья уже готова отказаться, осталась только Мэнди… ждём тебя вместе… Микки, я только потому нюхаю, что мне без тебя тошно, ты же понимаешь? А что трахаюсь за деньги… ну, я же и раньше, да?.. На что я ещё годен… уж в скорую-то точно обратно не возьмут…  
Не откажусь я от тебя никогда, сказал ему Микки. А выйду — разберёмся.  
«С тобой я разберусь, сволота кокаиновая».  
И вот Йен снова пришёл. Снова смотрит через стекло — с тоской, виной, любовью.  
И выглядит, сука, ещё хуже, чем в последний раз.  
— Микки, — голос Йена в трубке звучит не слишком разборчиво — из-за плохой связи или потому, что язык едва ворочается? — Микки, прости… я… я снова…  
Микки молчит. В горле тугой вязкий комок; не получается выговорить ни слова, хотя хочется орать и материться.  
— Я помню, — серо-зелёные глаза Йена начинают наполняться слезами. — Ты просил пореже. Мэнди просила. Я… я обещал постараться, я помню… и старался, но…  
Микки пытается сглотнуть. Почти физически ощущается, как утекают драгоценные секунды их короткой встречи.  
— Сука, — Йен всхлипывает, слёзы начинают течь по щекам. — Микки, мне так тошно без тебя… Без тебя — только под кайфом и живой. Микки, прости, я постараюсь не… я хочу, так хочу тебя дождаться…  
— Дождись, — Микки говорит хрипло, но, по крайней мере, дар речи вернулся. Он сжимает трубку до боли, поднимает вторую руку, прикладывает к стеклу; похуй, если кто смотрит. — Не смей без меня сдохнуть, слышишь?  
— Дождусь, — пылко отвечает Йен, и его рука прижимается к стеклу с другой стороны. — Бля, дождусь, обещаю… Не сдохну. Ради тебя жить буду.  
— На жизнь всё тем же зарабатываешь? — тихо спрашивает Микки. Трубка, хоть и холодная, жжёт пальцы.  
— Тем же, — губы Йена вздрагивают в попытке улыбнуться; взгляд больной и виноватый. — Ну… на что-то ведь продукты покупать надо, да?  
«Наркоту тебе на что-то покупать надо, сука. Будто я не понимаю — если бы не кокс, давно бы уже другую работу нашёл».  
— Без тебя только тяжело, — у Йена продолжают дрожать губы, но улыбка становится чуть шире. — Помнишь, как ты…  
Блядь. Он что, сейчас скажет: «…шантажировал моих клиентов»?! Прямо здесь, где всё могут услышать копы? Совсем, что ли, последние мозги потерял, торчок биполярный?  
— …меня защищал? — заканчивает фразу Йен, и Микки становится стыдно за свои мысли. — С тобой и работать было нестрашно…  
— Выйду — разберёмся, — повторяет уже ставшую привычной фразу Микки и сжимает трубку так, что та, кажется, вот-вот треснет в руке, рассыпаясь острыми осколками пластмассы. Боль в груди становится сильнее, дыхание перехватывает, и он, едва не вжимаясь лицом в стекло, горячо и зло выдыхает: — Живи, слышишь? Живи… проститутствуй, занюхивай, что хочешь делай, но живи… Живи, сука, любого подберу. Всё равно мой.  
Йен шмыгает носом. Тоже приближает лицо почти вплотную к стеклу.  
— Я ради тебя… постараюсь завязать, правда. С наркотой. Всегда твоим буду, только твоим…  
— Да уж постарайся, сучонок, — Микки смотрит сквозь стекло — таким же измученным взглядом, как у Йена, с такими же, как у него, тёмными кругами вокруг глаз. — Блядь… был бы я на воле, врезал бы тебе пару раз, сразу бы забыл, как порошочек нюхать… а отсюда ж ничего сделать не могу, как крылья подрезаны… Но похуй, правда. Любого подберу, из любой психушки заберу, из любого, блядь, наркодиспансера. Всё равно мой, хоть со всеми, сука, переваляешься…  
— И врежь. Как выйдешь, врежь, мне полезно будет, — Йен улыбается горько, устало, любяще — и со странной нежностью. — Только ради тебя и держусь. Так бы уже давно… руки на себя… Забудь, не думай об этом. Только возвращайся, ладно? Ко мне… сколько угодно ждать буду, хоть всю жизнь… — он снова шмыгает носом, зло дёргает свободной рукой по глазам, пытаясь вытереть слёзы.  
— Вернусь. Блядь, вернусь, как только выпустят, обещают чуть раньше… — Микки тоже чувствует, как на глазах закипают злые, постыдные слёзы — вот-вот прольются по щекам. — И врежу. В первый же день весь в синяках у меня будешь. А потом зацелую, занежу всего, блядь… и ни к кому больше не пущу, и кокс нюхать не дам… Дождись только. У меня же во второй раз сбежать не получится… — заканчивает он совсем тихо.  
— Не сбегай, — так же тихо отвечает Йен. — А то ещё срок добавят. И зацелуй, да, так скучаю по твоим поцелуям… Я дождусь, обещаю. Я хочу выдержать… очень хочу…  
— Дождись. Выдержи. Скажи, блядь, Мэнди, пусть хоть не слишком часто нанюхиваться тебе даёт… сука, я тут уже по ночам не сплю, от отбоя до побудки только о тебе думаю… — Микки смотрит сквозь стекло так, словно пытается взглядом прожечь в нем дырку.  
— Скажу… Мэнди да, скажу… И сам постараюсь. Правда. Очень. Я тоже плохо сплю, от наркоты ещё, но… думаю о тебе, тоже думаю… — Йен гладит ладонью стекло, смотрит надрывно и с нежностью. — Я проебал свою жизнь. Но ради тебя… не совсем доебу, обещаю…  
— Да уж не доёбывай, — Микки криво усмехается, глаза подозрительно блестят. — Дождись. Сука, живым дождись, не сторчись хоть насмерть… я… я же скоро, надеюсь… — он мельком оборачивается на охрану, с тоской понимая, что скоро конец свидания, и снова по примеру Йена касается рукой стекла.  
— Возвращайся, да. Плохо без тебя, Микки… очень плохо… — Йен пытается совпасть ладонью с ладонью Милковича, смотрит жадно, словно стараясь лучше запомнить каждую чёрточку лица. — Тебе… тебе есть к кому вернуться. Правда.  
— Есть… только ради этого и держусь… — в глазах Микки мелькает что-то стылое, скрытое, то, о чём он не хочет говорить с Йеном — во всяком случае, точно не хочет, когда тот в таком состоянии. — И ты держись, скоро уже… И готовься, — Микки горьковато усмехается. — Точно изобью перед тем, как зацеловать. За всё.  
— Да избей, — Йен отвечает такой же усмешкой. — Приготовлюсь уж, заслужил… Ведь заслужил? Сам себя дрянью пичкаю. Ты… ты себя береги, тоже… не лезь никуда, ну, в драки там и вообще… Не хочу, чтоб с тобой чего случилось. Не потому, что типа ко мне выйдешь позже или вроде того, а… я беспокоюсь за тебя, — Йен смотрит доверчиво, горько, нежно, немного испуганно. Словно не уверен, что подобрал правильные слова.  
— Заслужил, — во взгляде Микки любовь и горечь, пальцы чуть сжимаются, словно пытаясь схватить сквозь стекло руку Йена. — Пичкаешь, сам, бля… Не буду, — его голос звучит твёрже — даваемое обещание. — Не буду я никуда лезть, не хочу здесь застрять. Хочу к тебе поскорее выйти, сволота кокаиновая. И как следует с тобой разобраться.  
Йен совсем исхудавший, бледный, на фоне огненно-рыжих волос кожа почти прозрачная. Хоть бы Мэнди в него еду какую впихивала, что ли, не на одном же порошке сидеть… Микки пытается вспомнить прежнего Йена Галлагера, но не может. Неважно. Он любит этого. Такого, какой есть; такого, какой остался.  
Прижаться бы к стеклу губами, но нет. Это будет уже чересчур. Хоть он и давно уже перестал скрываться, но вести себя как Светка — когда та устраивала показуху, изображая пришедшую на свиданку любящую жёнушку, — всё равно не станет.  
— Дождись, — ещё раз глухо говорит Микки и отчаянно сжимает бездушную пластмассу телефонной трубки, понимая, что вот-вот прозвучит зловещий гудок.  
Скоро, скоро, скоро. Только бы дождался, сучонок обдолбанный…  
Йен вздрагивает от зазвучавшего гудка, как от выстрела или резкого холода, смотрит сквозь стекло потерянно, не желая расставаться. Когда ты здесь, когда видишь Микки, не так отчаянно хочется закинуться очередной дозой, совсем не хочется, почти совсем… А если он будет с Микки дольше, если постоянно, то желание и вовсе пропадёт. Надо дождаться этого момента, позволить чёртовому времени пройти, позволить освободиться Микки, и тогда… Он будет держаться, он постарается. Можно сначала просто уменьшать дозы… наверное…  
Йен жмурится, передёргивает плечами, будто мёрзнет, шепчет, глядя Микки в глаза:  
— Я люблю тебя. Я всё равно твой рыжик.  
— И я, — быстро говорит Микки, прежде чем положить трубку. Не дожидаясь, пока её вырвут из рук силой. — Мой.  
Он смотрит Йену вслед, пока его ведут к решётчатой двери, ловит взгляд, выворачивает голову так, что больно шее. Блядь, может, и не получится заставить его завязать сразу, может, придётся сперва уменьшать дозы… чёрт его, Микки ещё не доводилось никому помогать завязать с наркотой…  
Но Йен дождётся. Микки это знает. Дождётся, и огребёт по полной, а потом можно будет целовать его до потери пульса, согревать, обещать больше никогда не оставить…  
И — наверно — завязать самому. С криминалом.  
Чтобы больше никогда не оставлять проклятого рыжего шлюшонка одного.


End file.
